


Never doubt

by 8emezzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Break Up, Crying, Draco and Harry being gay af, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, Gay, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter being the human incarnation of gay panic, Hermione and Ron being supportive, Inspired by Dreams, Introspection, It's William Shakespeare's Fault, LGBT, Love Letters, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Neville being kind, Secrets, Slice of Life, Slug Club, Slytherin Common Room, Suspicious Harry Potter, actually is a mix with the movie, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8emezzo/pseuds/8emezzo
Summary: "When he had suggested to Draco to come to the SlugClub party with him, Harry had definitely not expected the blond to answer, "Yes, I'd like that."He certainly didn't know what the Slytherin's true motives were as to why he wanted to be present at the party. And if Malfoy's plans had gone well, Harry never would have found out."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Golden Trio Friendship, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Never doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Last night i dreamed about this, so i thought "Why not making it a fanfic?", so here we are. I hope you'll enjoy it < 3 !!
> 
> (English is not my first language, so if there are grammar miskates, tell me).

**  
**

When he had suggested to Draco that he come to the SlugClub party with him, Harry had definitely not expected the blond to answer, "Yes, I'd like that." 

  


He certainly didn't know what the Slytherin's true motives were as to why he wanted to be present at the party. And if Malfoy's plans had gone well, he never would have found out.

  


Harry had smiled, genuinely happy that he could finally go to a public event with his boyfriend. 

  


If the knowledge that he was deceiving his own fiancé was a blow to Malfoy's heart, the Slytherin didn't let it show.

  


///

  


"Mr. Pottter, how nice to see you here!" was the warm welcome the potions professor, Horace Slughorn, gave him. Harry shook the hand he nervously held out to him. "And accompanied by Mr. Malfoy!" Draco greeted with a nod. "What a nice surprise! I didn't think you two were friends."

  


"We really-" Harry began, but was interrupted by the professor.

  


"Severus, look!" From behind Slughorn appeared their new professor of defence against the dark arts, which made both of them turn pale. Harry was definitely embarrassed, and even on Draco's diaphanous skin pink flecks appeared on his cheeks. And it seemed to be much worse for him, after all Snape was also his godfather, best friends with his father, and now had just seen him together with the student he always said he hated. "I haven't seen a friendship this great between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin since you and Lily."

  


Snape seemed to grit his teeth, obviously annoyed by that comment. Harry had never heard his professor mention his mother, but apparently he must not have liked her either. Draco, meanwhile, who still hadn't come out of his embarrassment, coughed and replied, "Actually, sir, Harry and I..." he began.

  


"We've been together for two years," Harry finished for him, unable to keep a proud smile from his face. Draco gave him a slap on the neck. 

  


"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

  


"We've been together for a year and six months, is it possible you don't know?" Draco tilted his head, snaking his tongue down his throat, rolling his eyes.

  


"I rounded the number," Harry replied simply, as if it was obvious.

  


"That's not how it works," Malfoy explained exasperatedly.

  


"Really?"

  


"Really."

Slughorn coughed, drawing attention back to himself. Now the awkwardness seemed to have passed to him, who quickly dismissed them with, "That was nice guys. How about you two go have fun now, huh?". The only one who remained impassive to the situation seemed to be Professor Snape, who had merely rolled his eyes once, questioning Draco's taste in boys, and raised an eyebrow during the little spat. 

  


Harry felt very unhappy, because this was his first time going out with Draco in public and they had already been seen arguing. Draco shared the same emotional state; it had been like taking a candy that apparently looked sweet and eating it, discovering that it was actually horribly bitter.

  


\\\\\

  


"Well, it could have been worse," the Gryffindor struggled to be positive. Draco chuckled slightly. "Definitely," agreed the blond, smiling at him.

  


In front of them walked Neville, dressed in a waiter's uniform and smiling, handing them a few snacks from the tray. Well, he smiled, until he recognised Draco Malfoy, and was surprised not to see the Slytherin and Harry fighting. "Did you guys come together?" he asked, afraid to look the blond in the eye.

  


"Yeah," Draco replied laconically. Harry nodded.

  


"Ooh," was Neville's only comment. Harry felt flustered and didn't understand, because after all, he wasn't coming out. At least, not blatantly. Maybe it was a little implied coming out, wasn't it? Would Neville understand his orientation? Harry had never told anyone but Ron and Hermione that he was explicitly gay and in a relationship with Draco. Hermione had known right away; Ron had had to have some time to think about it, because he genuinely didn't understand. But Harry was his best friend, and love was love, what could he do to go against that? 

  


Harry was making too much fuss over a stupid question, which seemed obvious, because Neville said, "You make a lovely couple."

  


His gentle nature surprised them. The timorous Gryffindor smiled and walked away, leaving Harry to whisper, "But how did he figure out we're together?"

  


The blond shook his head, "It was obvious, you were hyperventilating."

  


Draco however seemed to be in a hurry to do something, he had in fact started swinging one leg and Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

  


"Uh," Draco seemed taken aback, "I...I need to go to the bathroom." 

  


"Go ahead, I'll wait for you here," Harry shrugged, smiling at him quietly.

  


"Sure?"

  


The brunette nodded and kissed his cheek. Draco found himself chuckling. If anyone looked at them wrong, they didn't care. "Yeah, go."

  


From then on, Harry didn't see him again for the duration of the party. He looked for him at first, but seeing that he was nowhere to be found, he decided to spend some time with Hermione. He told her about Draco not being found and she spent the time complaining about Cormarc and Ron. 

  


///

  


While sipping a drink he couldn't remember the name of, Harry finally saw Draco again, but he was following Snape; in fact, his platinum blonde boyfriend was being forcibly dragged by the professor. Suspicious, he went to check what the two of them were doing.

  


He followed them out into the corridor and hid to avoid being seen. He saw Snape slam Malfoy against the wall and fought against himself not to get into a fight with the former potions professor. He had felt his muscles tense, already ready for action, but acting on impulse had never helped him and he wanted to find out what was going on. 

  


Draco had started complaining to Snape, that he wanted to be left alone and didn't need any help with his mission.

  


Harry assumed a confused expression. What mission was Draco talking about? That it had to do with his disappearance for the duration of the party?

  


The discussion caught the Gryffindor's attention especially when his name was mentioned.

"What about Potter?" was the professor's irate question. "You know thet when  he finds out you two are together..."

  


"Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with it," Draco replied, firm in tone.

  


"Nothing to do with it? Who do you think is the dark lord’s enemy, mh?" spat Snape acidly. 

  


Draco didn't answer and Harry thought he was wavering. "It's my business, I'll deal with him." he stated, indicating that the topic 'the boy who survived' had been closed.

  


Harry felt his stomach clench in a vice. He had not liked what had been said about him at all. He walked back to the party with a leisurely pace so as not to be recognized, and trying to hide the disappointment he felt.

  


Draco returned as well and told him that he was tired and wanted to return to his dormitory. Harry offered to drive him back and Draco accepted, a 'discontented yet melancholy expression could be read on his face.

  


\\\\\

  


"You've been weird since the beginning of the year," Harry asserted quizzically as they walked down the corridors.

  


"You think so?" Draco tried to detach himself from the conversation and replied coldly.

  


"If something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it, you know," Harry continued, hoping that this way Draco would open up to him and reveal something, perhaps why Snape had decided to take him aside.

  


"There's nothing wrong with me."

  


"Then why did you disappear?" his disappointment was evident.

  


"Why do you care so much?"

  


"Because you're my boyfriend!" reminded Harry, accusing him of forgetting. "And you should have spent some time with me! Instead you disappeared, and went to talk to Snape!" Harry blurted, angry and deeply hurt. "What happened?"

  


"What are you doing now, eavesdropping on conversations? It's none of your business, stay out of it," Draco replied defensively.

  


"You talked about me too, it's my business. You said 'I'll deal with him'!" he began, raising his tone of voice. Draco meanwhile had advanced the pace and shook his head, not wanting to participate in that conversation anymore. 

  


"I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to keep him quiet." 

  


"In my opinion you're lying," Harry asserted, stopping and crossing his arms.

  


"In my opinion - Draco was about to give a piquant reply, but he froze and sighed - in my opinion we should take a break."

  


This left Harry stunned, who was feeling his legs shaking, flustered and nervous, because part of him seemed to know it was a lie and gasped, "What? We're just fighting. It's all ok between us!"

  


"Stop lying to yourself!" shouted Draco at him. If anyone could have heard him, he didn't care. In fact, that was the whole point. "We don't work and we don't fit together! All we do is fight! Even Slughorn figured that out at the party!" 

  


"That's not true!" protested Harry, who felt his heart racing, agitated; he wanted to do something, to move, to make everything right. But in reality he had realised that there was nothing to save him from the impending end.

  


"It's over, Potter." Draco turned to him and looked into his eyes, and it hurt. He breathed softly, not screaming. He felt his eyes tingling, his sclera was becoming shinier.

  


"Is it? Really?" Even Harry had realised that shouting wouldn't do any good. He was still weirded out by the fact that Draco had gone back to calling him by his last name. In fact, he didn't like it at all. The use of his surname again sanctioned a detachment, a distance, that hurt Harry. 

  


Draco parted his lips, then closed them. Then he opened them again and said confidently. "Yes, it's all over, Potter." 

  


He turned his head away, beginning to tear up silently as he went with the knowledge that he was alone on his way to his dormitory.

  


Alone, without Harry.

  


No longer he would send letters secretly to Harry; letters in which he had the courage to let go, to reveal his deepest self, without shame. There would no longer be a Harry to meet secretly in the Owlery or the astrology tower with. No Harry to kiss shyly, anxious to be discovered. No Harry to hold his hand, no Harry to cuddle in front of the fireplace. 

  


Harry was no longer there for him.

  


On the way, Draco met Snape's gaze as he continued to follow him; he recognized his silhouette, actually. His vision was blurred by tears streaming down and streaking his cheeks, which had turned reddish again. He tried to hold back a sob. 

  


After all, he had told that toSnape, hadn't he? That he would look after Harry. And he had done it, pulled him away from what the Slytherin was about to become, what he had to do. He hoped with all his heart that Harry had never found out about it.

  


///

  


Draco tried to compose himself as he found himself standing at the door to his Common Room. No one was supposed to see him cry, not even Crabbe and Goyle. 

  


Back in his dormitory room, he was struck with a searing pain by the sight of the parchment on his desk. It was the letter he had wanted to send to Harry the next day. In the end, it had just been a waste of time. He had even read a Muggle writer for him!

  


He read it again: 

  


"My dear Harry,

I read this poem by the Muggle writer you recommended and thought of you immediately.

Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love.

I wanted to tell you that-"

  


Frustrated and bright-eyed, he could not finish reading; instead, he crumpled up the letter, stormed out of his room and threw the paper into the fireplace in the common room.

  


He watched the flames, watched the letter burn, his words and feelings turned to ashes.

  



End file.
